Midnight Sky
by NekoAyane
Summary: Link finds Zelda, and they both have a stroll while looking at the Midnight sky...


_**Midnight Sky**_

 _ **A Legend of Zelda:Breath of the Wild fanfic, Oneshot**_

 _ **Couple: Link x Zelda**_

 _ **Disclamer: I don't own the characters of Breath of the Wild!**_

Link was outside looking at the sky seeing how the moon was starting to come out, and the sun going down with beautiful colors. He sighs and sits down on the grass. His sword and shield being placed right beside him.

He then laid down, feeling the bristles of grass tickle his neck,and he lets out another sigh, 'It's been four months since I defeated the Calamity...'

He says in his head, while closing his eyes.Feeling the wind blow gently, hearing the plants and how they dance to the wind, 'and It's also been four months since I've even talked to the Princess...'

He signs once more, 'We haven't really actually conversed since the Calamity..She has been real busy with her becoming the queen and managing the new construction that is going on in the kingdom...the only few words we have said to each other are Hello, or Good morning..'

He starts to feel his eyelids get heavier, so he starts to get up, "Well no use in thinking about that right now,I'm going to bed..." He grabs his sheath, the sword being inside of it,and his shield. He starts walking back to the castle, when he sees a figure standing looking up at the sky.

The figure than looks at him and he hears a feminine gasp, "Link!" The figure responded with a familiar voice.

The shadow then ran up to him and he finally saw who it was, "Princess?" He questioned to which she nodded, "Yes! Anyway do you have time right now? Could you walk with me for a bit?" Link nods slowly, "Sure, but where are your escorts?" He asks while Zelda starts walking in front of him, "Oh I left them... I needed the fresh air... It's not like I can't defend myself.."

He chuckles a bit, "So Link, how have you been doing?" Zelda says happily, "Nothing much just training a bit, maybe overseeing and helping with some construction here and there..." He says with a tired voice.

She hums in reply, "Well, at least you have a bit of time...I have been stuck doing paperwork after paperwork to get the kingdom in order... I mean I know it is my duty as the queen of Hyrule, but...I don't even have time to myself anymore... "

Zelda sighs. She then looks up and her expression softens, "Wow..the moon sure is beautiful tonight.." Link looks up as well and hums in reply, "Princess-"

Zelda interrupts him, "Call me Zelda... we are pretty equal you know..even though I am the Queen..." She giggled at Link's flustered face. " W-well Z-Zelda.. "

"Yes Link?" She responds, "I have a question to ask you. .Is that ok?"

She nods once more, "Yes, what do you want to know?" She stops and looks up at Link .

"Well I just wanted to know... Why didn't you like me when we first met?" Link was faintly blushing, he's had this thought in his head when he first got his memories back. It had been bugging him for a long time now, and he wanted to know, just that he didn't have time to bring it up.

"Well.." Zelda starts, "It wasn't that I didn't like you..it's just..that I felt like you were another one of those guards that my father had thrown at me.They had to follow me everywhere, I sometimes felt like they were invading the little personal space I had. My father always had a knight trailing me, or being with me everywhere I went. It annoyed me. so when I first met you I had that impression, 'Oh here comes another knight, he will be just like the others...' But once I got to actually know you, even though you didn't really talk you were very considerate, and when you saved me from that Yiga clan member, I felt that you were actually different, even If you were just doing your job."

Zelda blushes a bit, "When I saw you in front of me taking the shot of that guardian, not giving up, and almost dying, I knew I wanted to protect you,and save you..." She softly grabbed Links hand and squeezed it gently, but tightly

. Link gasped softly, 'I can't deny the feelings I've harbored for you...' Link looks towards Zelda, 'should I tell her?should I risk it?'

"Link."

"Zelda."

We both blush, "You can go ahead Link" she giggles softly, "Well, Zelda...I have always wondered that after I defeated the Calamity, and I rescued you...what would be of my life.I thought that I was going to be alone, just a knight doing his solemn duty, but then I started to realize that while I was getting closer to Ganon, and to you...I had this urge, this feeling that I felt when I saw you... Fighting Ganon,and It just clicked for me."

Link pauses to clear his throat, and he looks towards Zelda, He softly brings his other hand to her cheek.Link her leaning towards his hand and he smiled softly, "I wanted to save you really bad, I wanted to see you happy again and...I wanted to have you by my side... "

Zelda's eyes widened, "Zelda...I love you..." Link separates from her grasp , so he could see her reaction, "It's ok If you reject me, I'm tot-" She interrupts.

"I love you too..." Zelda says while blushing and trying to keep her tears in. Now It was Link's turn for his eyes to widen, " W-what?"

She gets closer to Link and sits down on grass below,and signals Link to sit down with her. She looks up towards the sky, "I've loved you for a long time now...I wanted to tell you, but I saw how Mipha looked at you and I just couldn't, I didn't want to break Mipha's heart...She loved you, you know...so I just kept my feelings to myself.."

Link grabs her hand and intertwines his fingers with hers, as she did the same. Link then brings his pinky finger and rubs her eyes slowly, wipping her tears that were falling from her eyes.

Link then comes closer and closer. Zelda was blushing but she did the same, slowly. Closing his eyes he could feel Zelda's lips brush by his. It was a simple touch, but It made his heart race. He opened his eyes and he could see and feel that Zelda also felt the same, so he got closer to her and hugged her.

"So...does this mean we are together?" He asks slowly waiting for her response. He parts away from her and looks her in the eyes. She nods happily, with once more years in her eyes, " Of course... " Link smiles back and then kisses her lips gently coveting all his feelings. He felt Zelda relax in the kiss, and she returns it. They both fell on the grass laying in each others arms, before they had to get up to go back to the castle.

They both looked at each other and then they both looked up at the midnight sky, smiling to each other once more, they entered the castle...

The End...

This is my first fanfic for The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. I hope you like it! (I might of rushed it,I think a bit?) Hopefully it is good! Thank you for reading!


End file.
